Dominiruyut
by crayonlighting
Summary: Dimitri asks Rose to try a little sexual exploration. The end result is something he could have only imagined. A bit of BDSM. Smut.


Dominiruyut

A/N: I'd like to thank AtLoLevad, for being my Beta on this, really helped me out, thanks again so much!

* * *

Rose smiles to herself, walking down the hall with Lissa, walking back to Lissa's room, after having just gone for coffee, Rose closes the door behind them, while Lissa takes off her coat, before sitting down on her bed.

"Back at court again" Lissa says, sounding less than impressed.

"Oh tell me you didn't have enough of shopping in Paris" Rose smirks, taking a sip of her coffee, recalling their last week in France, Lissa stopping in every shop on the Champs Elysees.

"Hey that was for work" she says, "I needed some new outfits for all my upcoming council meetings" she smiles.

Rose smiles, "Of course" she says, "Are you sure you won't need me around?" she asks.

"No Rose," she says, "I love you, but you need a break" she says, "You've been away with me in Paris for an entire week, it's time for you to go home" she says, "I'm safe here, don't worry."

Rose nods, of course she knew court was the safest place for Lissa, she didn't mind leaving her alone here, she just wanted to make sure she was alright, before she did leave her, "You're absolutely sure you don't need anything else?"

Lissa rolled her eyes, "Don't you have plans that don't involve me?"

Rose thinks for a minute, "No, I don't" she says.

Lissa smiles, "Well now you can make some" she says, "I don't want to see you again for the entire weekend" she says, "I mean that" she smiles.

Rose laughs a little, "Alright Liss" she says, "I'll call you Monday?"

"Not a minute sooner" she smiles.

Rose hugs Lissa goodbye, before she heads out, closing the door behind her, looking at her watch, before pulling out her phone, sending a text to her boyfriend.

 _Dimitri, just got the weekend off, I think we should take advantage of it ;)_

Dimitri smiles to himself, looking up from his book, as he reads his text from Rose. Dimitri smirks, liking the sound of having an entire weekend to themselves.

 _That sounds amazing Roza, I've got something in mind, come home and be ready to play, at 7._

Rose looks at her phone curiously, wondering just what Dimitri had in mind.

 _What did you have in mind for playtime tonight, loverboy?_

. . .

Rose sticks her key in the front door, turning it as she pushed the door open, taking off her shoes on the rug, closing the door behind her, turning the lock. She walks into the kitchen, setting her keys down on the counter top, before pulling her hair down out of its messy ponytail. Shaking her hair loose, running her fingers through her hair detangling the sweaty locks just a little bit. Rose having just gotten home from the gym, figured it was time for a shower. She walks down the hallway into her master suite, walking by her boyfriend in the process.

Dimitri sat on the floor, on his knees, in nothing but a pair of black briefs, and a leather collar around his neck, eyes down, he knew better than to look without permission.

"I'm thinking about ordering some take out for dinner," she says, taking off her sweaty workout leggings, pulling off her tank top, "Indian sound good to you?"

"Yes, Roza," Dimitri says, keeping his eyes carefully on only her feet, which were bare now, "That sounds great, would you like me to place an order for us?"

Rose stood in only her sports bra and panties, as she looked at Dimitri, "Yes, I'd like that," she says, sitting down at her vanity, taking out a menu from the drawer, deciding what she wanted to eat, before handing it to Dimitri, "Look at me when I speak to you" she says.

Dimitri looks up at Rose, taking the paper pamphlet from her, "yes, Roza" he says, trying his best not to stare, letting his eyes scan over her bare skin, from her calves, which were toned, and tanned, up to her sculpted thighs, watching the way her bikini cut panties sat at her hips, looking up over her bare stomach, watching the way her ab muscles, retracted as she inhaled and exhaled. Letting his eyes wander up over her breasts, her perfect D cup, breasts, her nipples only slightly erect behind her sports bra. Her hair laying gently on top of her bosom, and down her back, watching the way her gentle jaw line, curves perfectly around her face, becoming slightly aroused as he watches her lips as she speaks to him, and her eyes as she scowls down at him. Oh Shit. He thinks to himself.

Dimitri puts his head down in shame, anticipating a punishment for being distracted by looking at her body, without permission.

"I said I'm hungry," she scowls, "stop staring at me, and go order my dinner."

"Yes, Roza," he says, immediately getting up, going into the sitting room, to order their dinner.

Rose gets up walking across the bedroom, sitting down on the bed, crossing her legs, watching Dimitri as he stands in the doorway, waiting for permission to speak.

"Speak" she says, watching the way the collar sat around Dimitris neck, watching the silver studs, gleam off the artificial light of the bedroom, nodding as Dimitri tells her dinner will be on its way in half an hour.

"So I have half an hour to do with you what I please" She says, looking down at the slight bulge in Dimitri's brief.

"Yes, Roza" Dimitri replies, kneeling down in front of her, "I'm yours" he says, looking down at her feet.

"Ask me about my evening" she says, "look at me."

Dimitri hides his smile, looking up at Rose, "Roza, how was your evening?"

"It was good" she says, "I had one of the longest workouts I've had in a long time" she says.

Dimitri nods, a small smile playing on his lips, of course she had just come from the gym, he could smell her sweat, from her previous activities, "You look amazing Roza" he says, thinking about Rose on the mat, sparing with her partner, throwing a left hook, imagining the sweat building up on her forehead, dripping down the sides of her face, like he's seen a hundred times before.

"You like what you see, Slave?" she asks, looking down at Dimitri.

"Yes, Roza" he says, feeling himself become aroused by her words.

"I want to give you a little appetizer before we have dinner" she says.

Dimitri's mouth begins to water with anticipation, feeling his member becoming erect, "Yes Roza, Please Roza."

"Eat my pussy" she says, looking at Dimitri.

"As you wish Roza" he says, leaning forward, pulling down her black panties, unable to take his eyes off her now exposed vagina, bare as she liked it kept. Dimitri's eyes bulged, almost unable to control himself, anticipation growing more desperate within him. Dimitri could smell her, and it was the most arousing thing he experienced in years, if not ever.

Dimitri pulled down her panties, leaving them on the floor, watching Rose as she spreads her legs, 'oh yes,' he thought to himself, as he watches her pink lips, unfold before his eyes. Dimitri leans down letting his tongue touch her outer folds, inhaling the scent of her sweat and sex, making his cock jump to life.

"Don't tease me, eat my pussy" she says again.

Dimitri complies doing as he was told, licking at the inner lips of her pussy, sucking gently at the pink folds. Rose lets out a low moan, running her fingers through Dimitri's hair, pulling his hair out of the low ponytail, watching his hair fall down into his face. Rose takes a handful of Dimitri's hair, rolling her hips ever so slightly. Dimitri licks at her clit, flicking his tongue with just a hint of speed, letting his lips wrap around her clit sucking gently, enticing a slightly louder moan out of his lover. Dimitri lets out a low growl, as he licks at Rose's pussy, sucking at her lips, before plunging his tongue into her wet vagina.

"Yes," Rose moans, rolling her hips forward, tugging on Dimitri's hair.

Dimitri thrusts his tongue forcefully into her vagina, curling his tongue against her clit, causing Rose to moan out, as she tugs on his hair. Dimitri begins to feel his cock leaking pre-come, as he flicks his tongue faster over her pussy, enticing the most amazing sex noises out of his lover, doing his best to give her the pleasure she craved. Dimitri knew Rose's orgasm was close, by the way he felt her vagina clench ever so slightly around his tongue, and Dimitri thrusts his tongue faster into her pussy, grazing his teeth over the tip of her clitoris.

Rose cries out, pulling hard on Dimitri's hair, as she comes hard, over his tongue. Dimitri wraps his lips around her pussy, sucking harder, as Rose comes, into his mouth, letting out a low moan, as he sucks her though her orgasm.

Rose lays back on the bed closing her eyes, letting herself recover from her orgasm. As Dimitri sits back on his heels, keeping his eyes down low.

"Thank you Roza," he says, gently wiping her juices from the corner of his mouth, ignoring his now aching sex.

"Make me come" she says, relaxing back on the bed, putting her feet up on the bed.

"What would you like Roza?" he asks, looking up at her dripping folds.

"I said, make me come" she growls.

"Yes, Roza" he says, moving onto the bed beside her, slipping his hand between her legs, toying with her clit, with his index finger.

Rose groans, closing her eyes, feeling another orgasm rising within her. Dimitri slides his finger inside of Rose's pussy, biting the inside of his cheek, to stop himself from moaning out, feeling Rose's vagina clench around his fingers.

"Finger my pussy faster" she groans, lifting her hips.

Dimitri complies, thrusting his fingers faster inside his lover, before leaning down, sucking gently on her clitoris, making Rose cry out.

"Just like that slave," she moans, gripping onto the bedsheets below her.

Dimitri is painfully aware of his cock pressing against his stomach now, begging for release, as he curls his fingers inside Rose's dripping pussy, he dare not speak, as he brings her closer and closer to her own release.

Rose moans, pressing her hips down against Dimitri's hand, as she comes, coating his hand in her juices, curling her toes, as her orgasm rips through her body.

Dimitri closes his eyes, pulling his fingers from Rose's wet pussy, "May I, Roza?" he asks, pressing his fingers to his lips, in anticipation.

"Yes you may" she says, looking up at Dimitri.

Dimitri pulls his wet fingers into his mouth, sucking Rose's juices off his fingers, licking up every bit of her, "Thank you Roza" he says.

"Don't say I never gave you anything" she says, sitting up on the bed.

Dimitri nods, looking down at his painfully erect cock, wishing he could touch himself, but he knows better than that.

Rose watches Dimitri, a smirk playing on her lips, "Oh did you get aroused, watching me have my orgasms?"

"Yes, Roza" he says, looking at her as he speaks.

"I bet you're thinking about how good my pussy felt on your mouth, and your fingers" she says, crossing her legs again.

"Yes Roza" he says, feeling his cock twitch in his briefs, wanting release more than anything.

"Would you like to come? Release your seed now?" she asks.

"Please Roza" he says, his eyes widening, as he looks at her, in anticipation.

Rose looks at Dimitri, "I don't think so" she says, denying him his release.

Dimitri bites his lip, looking down, trying his best not to think about his arousal, "As you wish Roza" he says.

"Run a shower for me" she says, sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling off her sports bra.

Dimitri obeys, walking into the bathroom, starting a shower for his girlfriend, making sure the water wasn't too hot or cold for her.

"Your shower is ready Roza" he says, standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

Rose gets up, walking into the bathroom, stepping into the shower, "Dimka" she says, looking back at her boyfriend, catching him staring at her ass.

"Yes Roza" he says, his eyes snapping up to meet hers, hoping she wouldn't punish him for staring at her.

"You eat my pussy so nice" she says.

"Thank you Roza" he says, "Anything for my Master" he says, "are you satisfied Lyubovnik?" he asks, using the Russian word, for lover.

"Not quite" she says, noticing the Russian as it slips effortlessly off his tongue.

"How may I please you?" he asks immediately.

"I'd like you to join me" she says.

"Yes, Roza" he says eagerly, tugging at his briefs.

Rose glares at Dimitri, "I wasn't finished speaking" she says.

"Forgive me, Roza" he says, putting his head down.

"I'd like you to join me" she says, again looking at Dimitri, "but I don't want that" she says, looking down at Dimitri's erection, "being a distraction," she says, "it's distracting me."

Dimitri looks up at Rose, "Roza" he says quietly.

"Get rid of it, "she says.

"May I?" he asks.

"No" Rose snaps, "You may not." She says.

"Yes Roza" he says, looking at her, finding it impossible to stop being aroused while in the presence of his beautiful lover.

"I'm going to wash my hair, and then I want to have you eat my pussy in the shower," she says, "I want to watch you eat my pussy, under the water, watch your hair soaking wet, sticking to your wet skin, while you lick all my juices" she says, watching Dimitri's cock twitch in his briefs.

Dimitri squeezes his eyes shut, trying so hard to obey his lover's orders.

"Hurry back" she says, letting the water wet her hair, stepping under the spray of the water.

Dimitri goes into the bedroom, sitting down on the bed, trying to will his erection away, wanting desperately to join Rose in the shower, wanting to have her warm folds in his mouth. Dimitri groans, throwing himself down onto the bed.

Dimitri reaches up unbuckling the collar on his neck, setting it down, as he tries to ready himself for a nice normal shower with his girlfriend. Dimitri looks down, thankfully his erection had gone down a little bit, and he smiles to himself, pulling his briefs off, throwing them down next to Rose's panties, before hurrying back to the bathroom, watching Rose rinse out her hair, watching her was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen before. Dimitri smiles to himself stepping into the shower behind Rose, placing his hands gently on Rose's hips, placing a loving kiss to the back of her neck.

Rose finds herself smiling as she feels Dimitri's hands on her, leaning into his kiss slightly.

"Did I say you could touch me?" she says, turning to face Dimitri.

"No, Roza" he says, removing his hands, "forgive me Roza."

"Lick me" she says.

Dimitri needs no further instruction, he kneels down in front of his lover, licking at her dripping pussy, swirling his tongue around her clitoris. Rose lets out a low moan, tugging gently on Dimitri's hair.

"Yes" she groans, propping her leg up on Dimitri's shoulder.

Dimitri lets out a low growl, sucking on Rose's lips, nibbling on her inner labia, causing her to cry out, pulling harder on his hair.

Dimitri gasps, licking faster at her clit, feeling himself growing more aroused by the second.

"Make me come" she breaths, rolling her hips forward, fucking herself on Dimitri's mouth, "Make me come all over your pretty little face" she growls.

Dimitri licks at her vagina, thrusting his tongue faster into her, letting a moan escape his lips, as he sucks at her clitoris. That's all it took to send Rose over the edge, screaming as she comes, squirting her juices into Dimitri's mouth.

Rose sighs, leaning back against the shower wall.

Dimitri looks up at Rose, wondering how he did.

"I think you've earned a little something" she says, noticing how her legs felt slightly weaker, as she stood.

"Thank you Roza," he says, looking up at his lover.

"Clean up" she says, washing herself, under the water, rinsing off, watching Dimitri wash himself.

Dimitri admires his Rose, as he washes himself, letting his imagination wander as he washes his hair.

"Come to bed Dimika" she says, stepping out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body, walking into the bedroom.

"Yes Roza," he says, quickly rinsing his hair to join Rose in the bedroom.

Rose lays down on the bed, playing with the collar Dimitri had left on the bed.

"Roza" he says, kneeling down on the floor beside the bed.

"Put your collar on, pet" she says, pushing the collar onto the floor.

Dimitri does as he's told silently, looking up at Rose, waiting for further instruction.

Rose looks up, upon hearing the doorbell ring, "Answer that" she says, sitting up on the bed.

"May I dress Roza?" he asks.

"No shirt" she says, "answer the door."

"Yes Roza" he says, pulling on a pair of sweat pants, going to answer the door, fetching their dinner delivery.

Rose sits on the bed, pulling on a tattered tank top, and a pair of panties, with a lace trim.

"Would you like me to set the table for dinner Roza?" Dimitri asks standing in the doorway, unable to keep his eyes from wandering to Rose's breasts, watching her nipples harden underneath the thin material of her tank top.

"Yes Dimitri, I'll be out in a minute" she says, walking to the vanity, starting to brush her wet hair out.

Dimitri walks into the kitchen, setting the table for two, taking out a bottle of wine from the wine fridge, setting it on the table, lighting one of Rose's favorite scented candles. Thinking to himself, how he had the most amazing girlfriend. Rose made him so happy, and she was fulfilling his every waking fantasy right now in the bedroom, keeping him denied of his release all night, Dimitri was sure he was going to explode, at any moment, but he couldn't be happier, she was so loving, giving into his every want.

Rose steps out into the living room, walking over to the kitchen table, sitting down, in nothing but her underwear, "I'm starving" she says, "dinner looks great" she says, pouring herself some wine, looking at Dimitri, "You may sit" She says.

Dimitri sits down opposite of Rose, watching her, "May I speak?"

"You may" she says, looking at Dimitri, taking a sip of her wine.

"I love you Rose" he says, unable to stop the smile on his lips.

Rose lets a small smile escape her lips, "I know Dimitri."

Dimitri smiles to himself, starting to eat his dinner, watching Rose out of the corner of his eyes.

Rose sits quietly, eating her dinner, watching Dimitri, wondering how she could possibly make this evening any more erotic than it already was, but she knew that in Dimitri's mind, this night was just getting started, it was after all, his perfect fantasy.

Rose smirks to herself, scooting her chair into the table further, sticking out her foot, to reach the other side of the table, placing her foot between Dimitri's thighs at the table, saying nothing as she continues to eat, noticing the way his body just barely tenses at the slight pressure on his seat cushion.

Dimitri does not dare look across the table, looking down at his half empty plate, reminding himself to breathe in and out, as he feels Rose's toes, creep up against his inner thigh, biting the inside of his lower lip as he feels Rose's toes nudge at his testicles, causing his cock to harden beneath his sweat pants.

Rose smiles to herself, drinking some more wine, looking across the table at Dimitri, "Dimika" she says.

"Yes, Roza" he replies, looking up at his lover.

"Tell me something" she says.

"Anything Roza" he replies.

"You're enjoying this aren't you" she says, pressing her toes down ever so slightly on Dimitri's left testicle, rolling her foot slightly.

"Very much, Roza" he says, forcing himself to keep his hips down, though he wanted to seek further contact.

"Having me take control of your cock" she says, pushing her foot down a tiny bit more.

Dimitri clears his throat, as his breath hitches slightly, "Yes Roza" he says, taking a drink, trying to keep himself calm.

"Telling you when you can use it, and what you can use it for," she continues, "taking away your control, making you subservient to me" she says looking directly at her lover, pressing her toes against the base to Dimitri's cock, gently rubbing her toes up the shaft just a quarter of a centimeter, "Dominating you."

Dimitri lets out a low moan, curling his fists into a ball under the table, willing himself to keep it inside.

"Dimika, I asked you a question" she says, gliding her foot up the shaft of his hardened penis, rubbing her toe over the head of his cock, though his sweat pants.

"Yes Roza" it comes out as a moan, he couldn't help himself, god did she know how to get him going.

"My very own sex slave" she smirks, pulling her foot away, taking a sip of her wine, continuing to finish her dinner.

Dimitri looks down at the floor, a red blush creeping over his cheeks, he'd never been this much of a whore before, but when he thought about it, he'd never have anyone give him this much sexual pleasure before, he'd never been this painfully hard, and desperate for a release before, and he wasn't sure how much more he could take before he was just going to explode. That thought alone was enough to send his cock straight to attention, He'd never had a woman dominate him before, take away all of his control, making him her personal sex slave, and it was just enough to send him over the edge.

"Roza, I-"he stuttered, his eyes going wide, "prosti menya" he says, the words falling out of his mouth before he could realize it wasn't English.

"Yes Dimika?" she smiles, "prostite chto?" mimicking his Russian, She knew she was getting to him, once his English started slipping from his mind.

"I-uh" he says, looking down at his lap, "Forgive me Roza" he says quietly.

Rose looks across the table, waiting for further explanation, while she finishes her dinner, sipping the last bit of wine in her glass, waiting patiently.

"Forgive me for my release without permission" he says, looking down at his come soaked pants, feeling both worried about what his punishment for his actions might be, and embarrassed for his state, unsure when the last time, he had a premature ejaculation was. Never had he been so aroused, by the thought of his punishment, and the fact that his beautiful lover had made him come without even touching him, his cock, immediately hard again, filled with a rush of blood.

Rose stares at Dimitri for just a brief moment, before she laughs, "Unable to keep control over your dick" she says, laughing at the thought, of Dimitri releasing his seed all over himself, "What a waste of sperm" she laughs, "This is why I get to be in charge of your cock, Dimika" she says, still laughing to herself, smile wide on her lips, "You may be big man, out there" she says, " win all the fights, showing off all those big muscles" she smirks, "in control of every situation, call all the shots, keep everyone in line" she smirks, watching the deep shade of red creep over Dimitri's cheeks, smiling to herself, "Not in here" she says, "In here, you're my little slave, my subservient" she says, "Rose is in charge in here," she smirks.

"Roza, may I change?" he asks, still feeling quite embarrassed about his incident.

"You can strip" she says, looking across the table at Dimitri.

"Please Roza" he says quietly.

"Don't make me bring your leash out here" she says, crossing her legs under the table.

Dimitri looks over at Rose, nodding before, standing up, pulling off his sweat pants, leaving them on the floor.

"Is that for me?" she smiles, staring at Dimitri's swollen cock.

"No Roza" he says, putting his head down, "It's not worthy of your pleasure."

Rose smirks, getting up from the table, walking around to Dimitri, "Don't you have some wrist cuffs somewhere" she whispers into his ear, slowly dragging her fingers across his bare ass.

"Yes, Roza" he says, "Shall I bring them to you?"

"Go put them on, and meet me in the bedroom" she says, before, walking away, leaving Dimitri naked in the living room.

Dimitri does as he's told, meeting Rose in the bedroom, a few minutes later, kneeling down on the floor beside the bed.

"Come up here Dimika" she says, laying down on the bed.

Dimitri crawls up onto the bed, sitting down beside his lover, watching her for a few moments.

Rose reaches over, rummaging through her bedside toy box, finding her play chains, looping them through the links on Dimitri's wrist cuffs, wrapping his hands behind his back, "scoot back here, baby" She says, moving to the headboard, wrapping Dimitri's chains around the headboard posts.

"What a sight you are" she says softly into his ear, "naked, spread out on my bed," she says, "hard, desperate."

Dimitri watches Rose carefully, staying quiet, as she put him into the position she wanted.

Rose reaches over, rubbing the dripping tip of Dimitri's cock, watching him squirm on the bed, lifting his hips for more.

"Oh no" she says, "There will be none of that" She says, "Remember, I'm the only one getting off on this bed tonight" she smirks.

Dimitri groans, squeezing his eyes shut, he craved contact, but he craved her domination fueling his raging erection even more.

"Slave, do you want to know what I'm going to do to you?" she asks, nibbling on his ear lobe.

"Yes Roza" he says.

"Well my pet" she smiles, "I need another orgasm" she says, "I need to get off again, and I'm going to use your body to do so."

Dimitri fell silent, watching Rose, this is what he'd been waiting for all night, anticipation clear in his eyes.

"You know what that means my little slut" she smirks, "You better stay hard for me, until I'm done" she says, pulling off her tank top, exposing her breasts to Dimitri, watching him, watch her.

Dimitri stares at Rose's now exposed breasts, unable to focus on anything else, his eyes following her chest as she moves around the bed, his cock twitching against his stomach, demanding attention.

"Eyes up front" she says, giving his face a slap, "You're looking too long" she says, sliding her panties off, leaving herself naked, in front of her boyfriend.

"Forgive me Roza" he says, looking up at her, watching the seduction in her eyes, which he always fell prey to.

Rose swings her leg around, straddling Dimitri's lap, running her fingers through his hair, lowering herself down, letting the tip of Dimitri's cock, rub against her clit, enticing a low growl from her lover.

Rose reaches down, taking Dimitri's cock into her hand, sliding it into her wet pussy, letting out a soft moan, tossing her hair back.

Dimitri groans, squeezing his eyes shut, as his member slides deeper and deeper into Rose's vagina, feeling her all around him, is almost a sensory overload.

Rose looks at Dimitri, "You like that Dimika?" she says, tugging lightly on his hair.

"Oh yes, Roza" he breaths, "You feel so amazing" he says.

"I know" she says, "I just love having my pussy filled up," she smirks, rocking her hips creating a slight friction.

Dimitri's breath hitches, as his hips thrust forward, meeting Rose's movements.

"No, No Dimika" she says, "This is about me, getting to come" she says, "You're just my means of getting what I want" she smirks, dropping her hips down, harder against Dimitri's.

Dimitri lets out a low moan, knowing that he must keep his erection for Rose to get off on, just the thought made his dick twitch inside her wet vagina, making this task almost impossible for him to complete.

Rose pulls on Dimitri's hair, as she rides his cock, bringing herself closer to an orgasm. Rose moans softly, as her nipples brush lightly against Dimitri's chest, causing her to become even more aroused, wetness leaking from her pussy, as she slides up and down her lover's cock.

Rose releases Dimitri's hair from her grasp, moving faster, over Dimitri's cock, knowing it was just about unbearable for him, she knew he wanted to, needed to come so bad, and she just got off on keeping him from his release, moaning loudly, as she slips a hand between their bodies, rubbing at her swollen clit.

"You like that Dimika?" she asks, "don't you wish I was letting you touch my pretty little clit?"

"Yes, Roza" he moans, pulling on his restraints, the metal chains, hitting against the metal bedframe every time Rose made a movement, making it even harder for him to keep his seed from releasing, "forgive me Roza" he says, "I'm close to coming" he breaths, tugging his restraints.

"I don't care" she says, "it better be hard until I'm done" she says, sliding faster down the shaft of his cock, rubbing her clit faster, quickly building to her orgasm.

"Please Roza" he groans, rolling his hips forward.

Rose screams, as Dimitri rocks his hips forward, hitting all the right spots, as she moves faster up and down his cock, "Fuck Dimika" she moans loudly, her nipples hardening as her Climax nears, grinding her hips down, searching for that sweet spot once more.

"Roza" Dimitri breaths, squeezing his eyes shut tight, trying his hardest, to let her get her release, hoping his release would come soon after, if he was just a good sex slave, he may receive a climax of his own.

"Fuck Dimika" she moans, "make me come" she groans, moving her hips faster, "make me come Dimika" she moans loudly, fingering her clitoris faster.

Dimitri rocks his hips against Rose's body, causing her to scream out, grinding her hips down against his, as she comes, muscles contracting, squeezing around his cock, her juices exploding out of her, drenching his cock, and testicles, in her come. Dimitri couldn't help his release, spilling his seed deep inside his lover, as her orgasm rips though her body, unable to control himself any longer, his body shuddered from his release.

Rose's body slumps over Dimitri's, her body shaking as a second orgasm rolls though her body, upon feeling Dimitri's cock pulsing inside her drenched pussy, "oh Dimitri" she moans, grinding her hips down against his, as her orgasm takes over her body.

After a moment, Rose finally gets her strength back, pulling off of her boyfriend's cock, sitting in his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist, pressing a long kiss to his lips, as she reaches back, untying the chains from the headboard, kissing Dimitri like she wasn't going to see him again, deepening the kiss, as the chains fell down onto the bed.

"Oh Dimitri" she breaths, kissing him once more, removing the cuffs from his wrists.

"Rose" he says softly, as he kisses her back, sucking gently on her lower lip, wrapping his arms around her body, rolling over, pressing her body into the mattress, kissing her feverishly.

Rose finally breaks away for some air, catching her breath, looking up at Dimitri, watching his eyes.

Dimitri lays down on the bed next to Rose, keeping his arm around her waist, "Thank you Roza" he says, "I love you."

"I love you Dimitri" she responds, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of his hand, lacing her fingers together with his.

"You make all my fantasies come true" he says, moving closer to his lover, craving her body touching his, "I love releasing my control to you" he says.

"I make a pretty good Dominatrix" she smiles.

"I don't think I could have been more aroused" he says, "I don't think I've ever quite had an orgasm like that" he says.

"Maybe next time I need to spank you," she smirks, "get a couple new toys, and I can really dominate you next time" she says.

"Maybe dress you in some leather" he smirks.

"Don't tease me Dimitri" she smirks, "I might have to take you up on that."

"Roza" he smirks, "You're making me hard, "he says, "again."


End file.
